Kyoryuger (Toyline)
A list of merchandise for the 37th Super Sentai series Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.https://sentai.b-boys.jp/kyouryu/ Roleplay Items * **A bundle of Kentrospiker, Gaburevolver, and Gaburicalibur. Included the Stegotchi Zyudenchi. 30px * ** *** ****Included the Gabutyra and Stymero Zyudenchi. 30px 30px *** ****Included the Allomerus Zyudenchi. 30px ** ***Included the Beyonsmo Zyudenchi. 30px ZSK_roleplayset.jpg|Kyoryuger Roleplay Set ZSK_strongestbravebox.jpg|Strongest Brave Set ZSK_gabucannonset.jpeg|Gaburu Cannon DX Set ZSK_gaburevolver.jpg|Gaburevolver ZSK_gaburicalibur.jpg|Gaburicalibur ZSK_mobuckle.jpg|MoBuckle * * **Included the Kentrospiker Zyudenchi. 30px * **Included the Pteragordon Zyudenchi. 30px * **Included the Futabain Zyudenchi. 30px * **Included the Deinosgrander Zyudenchi. 30px ZSK_gaburichanger.jpg|Gaburichanger ZSK_zandarthunder.jpg|Zandar Thunder ZSK_goldmobuckle.jpg|Gold MoBuckle * **Included the Carnival Zyudenchi 30px * **Included the Bragigas Zyudenchi. 30px * **Included the Special Brave Zyudenchi. 30px Zyudenchi Sets *Set 1 **30px 17 Ovirappoo **30px 18 Igeranodon **30px 19 Tuperanda *Set 2 **30px 20 Gurumonite **30px 21 Archenolon **30px 22 Pukuptor *Super Sentai Set 1 **30px V Go-Busters **30px V Gokaiger **30px V Goseiger *Super Sentai Set 2 **30px V Shinkenger **30px V Go-onger **30px V Gekiranger *Super Sentai Set 3 **30px V Dekaranger **30px V Hurricaneger **30px V Gaoranger *De Carnival Set **30px V Victory **30px X Maximum * **A set of 26 Zyudenchi with metallic paint. * is a set released by Premium Bandai. It includes 25 Zyudenchi, each with its own pedestal. However, they cannot be removed from the pedestals so they cannot be used with the DX toys. DX Mecha * **Included the Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera Zyudenchi. 30px + 30px + 30px * **Included the Pteragordon Zyudenchi. 30px * **Included the Plezuon Zyudenchi. 30px * **Included the Bragigas Zyudenchi. 30px Zyudenryu Series * ** ***Included the Zakutor Zyudenchi. 30px ** ***Included the Parasagun Zyudenchi. 30px ZSK_westernset.jpg|Western Set ZSK_DXseries01.jpg|Zakutor ZSK_DXseries02.jpg|Parasagun * ** ***Included the Ankydon Zyudenchi. 30px ** ***Included the Bunpachy Zyudenchi. 30px ZSK_kungfuset.jpg|Kung Fu Set ZSK_DXseries03.jpg|Ankydon ZSK_DXseries04.jpg|Bunpachy * **Included the Tobaspino Zyudenchi. 30px Action Figures |-|1 = |-|2 = : A five inch Kyoryu Red figure with the Deinochaser motorcycle that can be separated into its Zyudenryu form. The set included the Deinochaser Zyudenchi. 30px Sound Warriors are figures manufactured by Plex that measure approximately 16 centimeters tall. There is a button on the back that activates sword slashing sounds when pressed. Figures of Kyoryu Red and Kyoryu Blue were produced for Kyoryuger. S.H. Figuarts Through 2013 and 2014, Bandai released the six Kyoryugers as part of the S.H. Figuarts line. Vinyl Figures Sentai Hero Series The is a toyline manufactured by Bandai. Each figure stands about 17 centimeters tall. *February 2013 **01 Kyoryu Red **02 Kyoryu Black **03 Kyoryu Blue **04 Kyoryu Green **05 Kyoryu Pink *March 2013 **Gabutyra *April 2013 **06 Kyoryu Gold *August 2013 **07 Kyoryu Red Carnival Softvi Hero is a candy toyline manufactured by Bandai. They are smaller vinyl figures with fewer paint applications, measuring about 11 centimeters tall. Most come with three points of articulation: The shoulders and waist. *Wave 1 (2/19/13) **Kyoryu Red **Kyoryu Black **Kyoryu Blue **Kyoryu Green **Kyoryu Pink *Wave 2 (9/10/13) **Kyoryu Gold **Kyoryu Cyan **Kyoryu Gray **Kyoryu Violet (Doctor Ulshade) *Gashigashi! Softvi Zyudenryu (9/3/13) **Gabutyra **Pteragordon **Plezuon HDα is a line of highly detailed, non-posable mini vinyl figures. Each figure is packaged separately. *Wave 1 (7/2/13) **Kyoryu Red **Kyoryu Black **Kyoryu Blue **Kyoryu Green **Kyoryu Pink **Kyoryu Gold HG Heroes is a set of 20 highly detailed figures that measure from 70 to 150 millimeters tall. The set also includes special effects pieces and extra parts that can be used to make all modes of Kyoryu Red Carnival. Large Vinyls are large vinyl figures manufactured by Banpresto. They are usually available as prizes in arcades. The Kyoryuger figures measure about 25 centimeters tall. *Wave 1 **Kyoryu Red **Kyoryu Black **Kyoryu Blue *Wave 2 **Kyoryu Red w/ Gaburevolver **Kyoryu Green **Kyoryu Pink **Kyoryu Gold *Wave 3 **Kyoryu Red Armed On **Kyoryu Gold were another set of figures manufactures by Banpresto and available as arcade prizes. They are figures in the super-deformed style with oversized heads and measure about 16 centimeters tall. *Wave 1 **Kyoryu Red **Kyoryu Blue *Wave 2 **Kyoryu Black **Kyoryu Gold Candy Toys Minipla * *#Gabutyra A *#Gabutyra B *#Stegotchi *#Dricera * *#Parasagun *#Zakutor *#Ankydon * *#Pteragordon A *#Pteragordon B *#Bunpachy * *#Plezuon A *#Plezuon B *#Plezuon C *#Gabutyra A *#Gabutyra B *#Stegotchi *#Dricera * *#Tobaspino A *#Tobaspino B *#Ankydon *#Bunpachy *#Parasagun *#Zakutor * *#Bragigas A *#Bragigas B *#Bragigas C Roleplay Items The Zyudenchi candy toys are individually packaged Zyudenchi that are compatible with the DX toyline. *Wave 1 (3/19/13) **30px 01 Gabutyra **30px 03 Stegotchi **30px 05 Dricera **30px 14 Allomerus **30px 18 Igeranodon *Wave 2 (4/30/13) **30px 02 Parasagun **30px 04 Zakutor **30px 07 Ankydon **30px 17 Ovirappoo **30px 19 Tuperanda **30px 22 Pukuptor *Wave 3 (5/28/13) **30px 06 Pteragordon **30px 12 Stymero **30px 14 Beyonsmo **30px 20 Gurumonite **30px 21 Archenolon **30px V Zyuranger *Wave 4 (7/30/13) **30px 08 Bunpachy **30px 11 Deinochaser **30px 13 Kentrospiker **30px 23 Futabain **30px V Sun Vulcan *Wave 5 (9/17/13) **30px 09 Plezuon **30px 12 Deinosgrander **30px 00 Tobaspino **30px V Megaranger **30px V Dairanger *Wave 6 (11/26/13) **30px 1+ Carnival **30px 10 Bragigas **30px 06 Pteragordon (Sprit In Version) **30px V GoGoFive **30px V Abaranger is a candy toy line of miniature plastic models of the Kyoryugers' arsenal. *Wave 1 (2/26/13) *#Gaburevolver *#Gabucalibur *#Kyoryu Red figure *Wave 2 (5/14/13) *#Gabutyra Fang *#Parasa Shot *#Stego Shield *#Zakutor Slasher & Dricera Lance *Wave 3 (6/11/13) *#Gaburichanger *#Zander Thunder *#Zyudenchi Mobuckle (Kyoryu Gold version) *Wave 3 (9/24/13) *#Gabutyra Carnival *#Gaburevolver (Reissue) *#Gabucalibur (Reissue) are miniature versions of the Kyoryugers' weapons equipped with an LED light. #Kentrospiker #Gaburevolver #Zander Thunder Figures & Miscellaneous are a line of candy toy action figures, similar to the later released YU-DO series. #Kyoryu Red #Kyoryu Gold #Deinochaser are rolling Zyudenryu figures whose jaws will "chomp" as they roll. #Parasagun #Gabutyra #Stegotchi #Zakutor #Dricera are small Kyoryuger-themed musical instruments. #Gabutyra trumpet #Stegotchi & Dricera maracas #Gaburevolver whistle Gashapon * **Kyoryu Red **Kyoryu Black **Kyoryu Blue **Kyoryu Green **Kyoryu Pink **Kyoryuzin * **Kyoryu Red Carnival **Kyoryu Gold **Kyoryu Cyan **Kyoryu Gray **Kyoryu Violet (Doctor Ulshade) **Deathryuger **Torin * **Gaburevolver **Gaburicalibur **Zyuden MoBuckle **Light-up Gabutyra Zyudenchi keychain **Light-up Zakutor Zyudenchi keychain **Gabutyra Zyudenchi keychain **Parasagun Zyudenchi keychain **Stegotchi Zyudenchi keychain **Zakutor Zyudenchi keychain **Dricera Zyudenchi keychain * **Gaburichanger **Zandar Thunder **Zyuden MoBuckle (Kyoryu Gold version) **Gabutyra Fang **Parasa Shot **Stego Shield **Zakutor Slasher **Dricera Lance * **Gabutyra Overcharge Mode **Gaburevolver **Gaburevolver (unawakened version) **Daigo's pendant **Zyuden Box A **Zyuden Box B **Zyuden Box C **Zyuden Box D * **Giga Gaburevolver **Gaburevolver **Gaburevolver (silver version) **Prototype Gaburevolver **Kyoryu Silver swing **Gabutyra swing **Luckyulo swing * **30px 01 Gabutyra **30px 03 Stegotchi **30px 05 Dricera **30px 14 Stymero **30px 16 Beyonsmo **30px 19 Tuperanda * **30px 01 Gabutyra **30px 02 Parasagun **30px 04 Zakutor **30px 15 Allomerus **30px 20 Gurumonite **30px 22 Pukuptor * **30px 06 Pteragordon **30px 07 Ankydon **30px 01 Gabutyra **30px 03 Stegotchi **30px 05 Dricera **30px 17 Ovirappoo **30px 18 Igeranodon **30px V Abaranger * **30px 02 Parasagun **30px 04 Zakutor **30px 06 Pteragordon **30px 11 Deinochaser **30px 21 Archenolon **30px 23 Futabain **30px V Magiranger * **30px 08 Bunpachy **06 Pteragordon (Deboth In) **30px 01 Gabutyra **30px 06 Pteragordon **30px 18 Igeranodon **30px 22 Pukuptor **30px 23 Futabain * **30px V Go-Busters **30px V Gokaiger **30px V Goseiger **30px V Boukenger **30px V Kakuranger **30px V Battle Fever J * **30px 00 Tobaspino **30px 09 Plezuon **30px 12 Deinosgrander **30px 06 Pteragordon **30px 13 Kentrospiker **30px V Ohranger **30px V Zyuranger * **30px V Shinkenger **30px V Go-onger **30px V Gekiranger **30px V Timeranger **30px V Gingaman **30px V Carranger * **30px 1+ Carnival **01 Gabutyra (Empty version) **30px 06 Pteragordon (Spirit In) **30px V Dekaranger **30px V Hurricaneger **30px V Gaoranger * **06 Pteragordon (Empty version) **07 Ankydon (Empty version) **11 Deinochaser (Empty version) **17 Ovirappoo (Empty version) **18 Igeranodon (Empty version) **21 Archenolon (Empty version) **22 Pukuptor (Empty version) * **30px10 Bragigas **D Deathryuger **00 Tobaspino (Deboth In) **00 Tobaspino (Empty version) **02 Parasagun (Empty version) **04 Zakutor (Empty version) **09 Plezuon (Empty version) **12 Deinosgrander (Empty version) **13 Kentrospiker (Empty version) **15 Allomerus (Empty version) **20 Gurumonite (Empty version) **30px V Megaranger **30px V Dairanger * **EX Extra (Gashapon original version) **06 Pteragordon (Sengoku Era version) **03 Stegotchi (Empty version) **05 Dricera (Empty version) **08 Bunpachy (Empty version) **10 Bragigas (Empty version) **14 Stymero (Empty version) **16 Beyonsmo (Empty version) **19 Tuperanda (Empty version) **23 Futabain (Empty version) **30px V GoGoFive **30px V Sun Vulcan * **Gabutyra **Parasagun **Stegotchi **Zakutor **Dricera * **Gabutyra **Parasagun **Zakutor **Pteragordon **Ankydon **Bunpachy * **Tobaspino **Ankydon **Bunpachy **Gabutyra **Stegotchi **Dricera * **Kyoryu Red **Kyoryu Red w/ Kentrospiker **Kyoryu Blue **Kyoryu Blue w/ Gaburevolver **Kyoryu Gold **Kyoryu Gold w/ Zandar Thunder * **Kyoryu Red **Kyoryu Red w/ Gaburu Cannon **Kyoryu Green **Kyoryu Green w/ Gaburicalibur **Shinken Red **Shinken Red w/ Double Rekka Daizanto * **Kyoryu Red **Kyoryu Gold **Kyoryuzin **Pteraiden-Oh * **Kyoryu Red **Kyoryu Black **Kyoryu Blue **Kyoryu Green & Pink **Kyoryuzin **Gabutyra * **Gaburevolver watch **Kyoryu Red watch **Gabutyra watch **Kyoryu Gold watch **Kyoryuzin watch Exclusive Releases * https://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000084811/ was available as a lottery sale through Premium Bandai. **Includes Dark Versions of the Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera Zyudenchi. ZSK-Zyudenchi 1 (Deboth).png ZSK-Zyudenchi 3 (Deboth).png ZSK-Zyudenchi 5 (Deboth).png |-|1 = |-|2 = * was an exclusive sale through Premium Bandai to commemorate Luckyulo's "birthday" on Halloween. A full-size version of Luckyulo's hat was also awarded to three people that purchased the vinyl figure. Miscellaneous Ranger Keys In 2014, Premium Bandai released the 13 piece Kyoryuger Ranger Key Set and the 10 piece Deboth Ranger Key Set. They also came with new voice barrels that contained voice clips from Kyoryger. To commemorate Super Sentai's 2000th episode, Premium Bandai released the Ranger Key 2000th Edition set. This set included a Ranger Key of KyoryuPink. Keychains Banpresto manufactured four sets of mascot keychains that were available as arcade prizes. The super-deformed figures were 5 centimeters tall and the "Real Figures" were 8 centimeters tall. McDonald's Happy Set *Deinochaser Kyoryu Red *Gabutyra *Kyoryuzin *Gabutyra Zyudenchi Related Pages References